I Can't Believe You're Gone
by KaijuBros
Summary: With Cass gone, how will Dean act? Will he hold himself together or slowly break?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Supernatural in any way, if I did, Dean and Cass would so be a couple XD **

**Ok so please don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfic ever so they might get OOC but I will try my best to keep in character. **

**So here's the prologue, please enjoy! And tell me if I should continue or not ehehe...**

* * *

><p>Dean picked up the trench coat that surfaced to the land. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes, as he gripped onto the trench coat that once covered the angel known as Castiel. His thoughts were piling up, anger and sadness over whelming the young hunter.<p>

_"Damnit Cass, why? Why did you do this? You were my best friend, and you've gone and got yourself killed. Why?"_

He could feel Bobby's eyes on him, Dean held in the tears and pain, he wouldn't show weakness in front of them. He sighed and began to walk away from the water.

That night Dean silently cried at the loss of his best friend. After drinking four beer bottles he decided to lay down to get rest. Dean grabbed Castiel's trench coat and folded it then rested his head on it. Even though it had been soaking wet hours before, it still had a faint scent of Cass on it. The hunter smiled weakly to himself as he began to think over the memories of him and Cass.

_**Dean looked over to Castiel then back to the man in front of them, "He's also F.B.I" Castiel stared at Dean before understanding and took out his false badge. He had held it upside down, Dean sighed a bit and took the badge away from the angel before correcting it. "He's new," Dean exclaimed with a small smile on his face**_

_**"Well last night on Earth, what uh what are your plans?" Dean turned and looked at Castiel."I just thought I'd sit here quietly." the angel had exclaimed glancing over to Dean. Dean looked around the room slightly confused before speaking up, "Come on dude, anything? Booze? Women?" Castiel glanced up toward Dean quietly then quickly looked away, looking slightly stared at him, "You have been with women before right? Or an angel at least?" Cass rubbed his neck, avoiding all eye contact from the hunter. Dean then lowered himself down and spoke "You're meaning to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?" "I've never had the occasion OK?" the angel replied. Dean smirked and walked over and grabbed his jacket, "Alright, let me tell you, there are two things I know for certain one,Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin." **_

Dean was suddenly awoken because he had started coughing, he chocked from crying. He sighed after he regained control and looked over to the trench coat still folded but not as neat. "Cass, you ass." Dean closed his eyes and lied back down. He tried not to think about Castiel, but he couldn't, the fact he was sleeping with his trench coat didn't help either. After a while he finally managed to drift back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN<strong>

**OK well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it would mean so much to me. I'm really trying to get better at fanfics. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm just not sure how to write them. This didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be but then again, it's up to you to decide. And I'm not sure yet, if I'm not done with this by episode 17 (When Cass is supposed to return) I may end up having some Destiel fluff but nothing to hardcore. But I don't know, let's just focus on this for now. **


	2. In My Dreams

**The first official chapter. I made it a bit longer then the prologue. I got some favorites on DeviantArt so I decided I should try a longer one with more story to it, see how that works out. I hope it's good. This story is actually pretty fun to write compared to the crap I have to write for homework. I decided to take some time, write the first chapter for this and then get back to my autobiography homework later. And if any of you are wondering why it's rated T is because of some cuss words, violence, and maybe even a little Destiel sooner or later. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean shook his younger brother awake and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" Sam sat up and looked at Dean then toward his hand, "I'm fine. What about you?"<p>

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who got hurt."

"Yeah, but loosing Cass and all..."

Dean felt a lump in his throat then stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Sam followed him shortly. "Listen Sammy, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me." Sam stared at his brother but sighed, it was useless trying to get Dean to talk about his feelings. Bobby walked into the kitchen with the boys "Good mornin'" Bobby said while looking into the fridge. The boys looked at Bobby and both said, "Good morning." Bobby looked at Sam, "Feeling better kiddo?" Sam nodded, "Yea, thanks Bobby." Bobby smirked then looked at Dean about to speak, he was quickly cut off by the hunter, "Bobby, I'm fine. Don't ask."

Dean grabbed a beer then walked outside leaving Sam and Bobby in the kitchen. Sam looked over to Bobby, "Do you really think he's fine?" "How could he? His best friend in years just exploded in front of him." Bobby replied. Both of them looked out the window and to Dean who was leaning against the Impala drinking. "I'll go see if I can cheer him up." Sam said before going outside and over to his older brother, "Hey, so I was thinking, maybe we go to a strip club, get your mind off of everything for a bit?"

_**Dean ran into the back room as he heard a young female scream. He was surprised when he saw a girl come out of a room with tears in her eyes, "Screw you!" she yelled toward the angel then she saw Dean, "Screw you too! Ugg!" She yelled and ran off. Dean looked over to Castiel, "What did you do?" "I just told her it wasn't her fault her father ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." the angel replied, serious as always. Dean felt a smile wipe across his face and he started to laugh, "This establishment was built from daddy issues. We should get out of here quick." **_

Dean bite his lip from the memory and shook his head. "Nah Sammy, let's just look for hunts." Sam blinked, there was something wrong with Dean if he turned down a strip club. Instead of bringing it up he simply nodded then went inside with Bobby. Dean was now alone, he closed his eyes and tilt his head back.

_"Dean. Dean please."_

His eyes shot open and he quickly glanced around, he thought he had heard Castiel's voice. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "You're losing it. Cass is dead." He choked on those words. _Cass is dead._ He rubbed his eyes and went inside, he had only got about an hour of sleep from how many times he woke up. He was of course exhausted but he sat down at the kitchen table beside Sam. "Anything?" Sam shook his head at his brothers question, "Not yet. I'm still looking though," Dean nodded then grabbed the newspaper and began to flip through stopped at an article that said **5 Murdered, Hearts Ripped Out. **"Found something that we could check out. He pushed the article over to Sam. "Buy a sandwich get a pie free?" he questioned. "What? No! The one next to it. But we should check that out too. I could use a pie." he smirked and chuckled to himself. Sam began to read the article, "Traces of sulfur? Sounds like our type of job. Let's go."

"Don't you think you too should rest?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We can take turns driving so the other can rest." Sam said as he looked over to Dean. He saw how exhausted his older brother was.

Bobby sighed, "Idjits." He walked out of the room.

Dean picked up anything that belonged to them and packed up. He got a thing of whiskey and poured it into his flask. "Bye Bobby!" the boys said as they walked out. Sam took the keys and got into the drivers seat, Dean sat into the passenger seat and leaned his head back on the seat. "You should rest. You look like crap." Sam said as they pulled away from the house. Dean glared at his brother but closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_**"Dean. The thing you're chasing is a powerful type of demon. Be careful. He's trying to lure you two to him." Dean's eyes widened as he saw Castiel standing in front of him. "Cass? Where are you? How do you know this? What's going on?" Dean said panicked and sad. "I can not explain everything yet. Just be careful. He plans to kill you and your brother." Castiel said as his blue eyes lite up in the darkness of the room. "Cass...Where are you? I need you. Please Castiel, please. I need you!" Dean yelled as he dropped to his knees. Castiel walked closer to Dean and bent down, placing a hand on Dean's cheek. "Honestly, I don't know where I am. You don't need me with you." Dean felt a tear begin to run down his cheek. "Cass." The angel leaned closer in and whispered to him, "Now wake up Dean." **_

Dean quickly sat up, his eyes wide and watery. His breathe heavy and shaky. Sam quickly pulled over, "Dean! Dean are you ok?" Dean caught his breathe as he looked over to his younger brother, "Fine. J-just a nightmare." _"Some nightmare...Cass. He knew what we were hunting, he said it was going to try to kill me and Sammy." _He thought to himself. "Dean, was it about Cass? You were mumbling his name in your sleep." Sam said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean hesitated but nodded, "It was just weird, Sammy. I didn't expect to have a nightmare of him." Sam sighed but nodded, "So you're alright?" he asks again, just to be sure. Dean nodded and leaned back in his seat. Sam pulled back onto the street and started to drive once again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I tried my best please don't be to harsh, but reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	3. Leads

**OK Well I finished a chapter earlier then I thought I would. During a Psych episode some things came to my mind for the story. After about 3 episodes I finished. So enjoy the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>The two hunters parked in front of a nearly abandoned motel, "Awww man! Why can't we ever stay at a good place?" Dean sighed as he closed his door. Sam smirked, "When hell freezes over." They grabbed their bags and Sam checked in, handing the man a fake credit card. Dean grabbed the card from the man and went to their room, throwing his bag onto a bed and going straight to the restroom. Sam sat down and opened his laptop, doing more research of the victims. Dean splashed his face with water letting out a long sigh before looking up toward the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw Castiel in the mirror, standing right beside him. He quickly spun around to find that no one was there. He walked out of the bathroom, after calming down.<p>

"Dean, I found something. All of these women worked in some kind of law. Detectives, cops, F.B.I.."

"So what, are demon is going after law enforcers?"

"Looks like it."

Dean sat down onto his bed and opened his bag. He began to rummage through his bag until he froze, shivers running down his back.

_"Dean, the demon wants you. He plans kill you and Sam. You work to protect people, the types of people the demon wants." _

It was Castiel's voice again. "Dean? Are you OK?" Sam voice startled Dean for a second. Dean nodded, "Yeah of course. Just trying to remember if I put my F.B.I badge in my bag or the car."

"It's in the car. Like always." Sam said questioning his brother.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Sammy." Dean mentally sighed, _"I can't tell Sam about what I've been hearing. He'll think I'm nuts." _Dean thought before snapping out of his blank stare towards his bag, he looked at Sam. "Well, we should go check out the last victims work. Office and all."

"Her name was Sarah O'Hara. She was a detective. Head detective to be exact."

"Sarah O'Hara huh? Well let's just go. We should be careful. Something's telling me this thing may be after us too."

"What? Why?"

"Our job is to protect people. Same as the others."

Sam shrugged, "OK. I'll be on the look out," Dean nodded and sat in the driver seat of the impala. Half way to the closest station Sam spoke up, "Dean, are you sure you're OK? These past two days you've been acting odd. I mean waking up like you did earlier, freezing up, rejecting a strip bar? It's not normal for you." Sam said concerned. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sam, I'm fine! Stop asking already." Dean parked the car and grabbed a fake F.B.I badge. He walked into the station with Sam and they shows their badges to the chief, "I'm agent Smith and this is my partner agent Copeland. We're here to check out Mrs. O'Hara's office for any clues on to as why she was murdered." The young girl with bright blue eyes and blue hair nodded, "Alright, if you will follow me." She walked to a closed off office and opened the door, "This is it. Now I have to go finish some paperwork so if you need anything, feel free to ask." Dean nodded and flashed her a smile before she left. The two boys began to look through thee office. "Hey Sammy, you looked at the reports where they investigates right?" Sam nodded at Dean's question. "Were they looking at a case that lead them to a warehouse 52?" Sam once again nodded, "Yeah but they weren't able to find anything there so they eventually dropped it." Dean stood up, "Let's start there then." He walked out of the girls office. He looked at the young blonde, "We got all we need for now." She smiled and nodded, "Very well. Goodbye agents." Dean and Sam both walked out but before they were able to open the Impala doors Dean felt Sam staring at him, "What now Sam?" Sam sighed, "The girl was pretty yet you didn't make a attempt to hit on her? None what so ever! Something is wrong with you." Dean rolled his eyes and got in the car. Sam shoke his head and sighed then sat in the passenger seat.

They drove until they reached Warehouse 52. Dean opened his trunk and grabbed salt, holy water, shotgun, and rock salt, he stuffed them into his bag. He looked over to Sam and saw him putting the same things into his bag. "Ready?" Dean asked looking back at the trunk. Sam nodded, "Yeah." They walked into the warehouse, quietly.

_"Dean, be careful, it's here." _Castiel's voice boomed in his head.

Dean gripped his head but shook it off and looked around when he saw a shadow move. He pulled out his shotgun and holy water. His eyes widened when he saw Sam forced to the wall.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and began to run to Sam's side.

_"Dean! Behind you! Turn around now!" _Dean spun around on Castiel's command to see black eyes staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger because I'm horrible like that. I have a P.H.D in horribleness(I will give a cookie to whoever gets that reference)<strong> **Anyway, I know there wasn't as much Cass as I had hoped in this chapter but there will be more of him in the next chapter, which will probably be done tomorrow. I'm gonna update daily since I write fast and my chapters aren't to long. I also apologize for that. I'll try to make the next chapter longer...Bye for now though.  
><strong>


	4. The Fight

**Yay! New chapter! This chapter was a bit harder to write then the others . Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The demon grabbed Dean by his neck and lifted him in the air. Dean attempted to unscrew the holy water with one hand, using his other hand to grab the demon's wrist. He finally succeded and threw the water into the demons face, causing it to scream and release him. He began to cough when he fell to the floor, he grabbed the shotgun and looked to where Sam had been. Finding an empty wall with no Sam, Dean began to panic. He looked at the end of the warehouse, Sam was there writing on the floor. Dean smirked and began to ran over there.<p>

_"Dean, watch out. He's going to try to grab you." _

Dean got a headache from Castiel's voice but turned around and shot the demon in the leg. Once the demon fell to the ground he knew he only had a few seconds to run. He bolted over to Sam who had finished the devil's trap. The demon lifted Sam up with it's powers and smirked. Dean growled and tried shooting the demon to let Sam go, it didn't seem to phase the demon though. He looked up to his choking brother and bit his lip.

_"Go grab the demon's forehead." _Castiel instucted him.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" Dean questioned without realizing he said it out loud.

_"Just trust me. You will save Sam and yourself. Now hurry!" _Castiel's voice boomed in his head. He quickly ran to the demon and tackled him, sending them to the ground. Sam fell to the ground, barely still awake. Dean grabbed the demon's forehead and a white light began to shine through his hand. The demon shoke but then went still. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at his hand, "Cass, what the hell?" Dean stood up before stumbling, he was now light headed. He saw Sam from the corner of his eye, standing up. Dean's eyes closed as he fell to the ground with a thud.

_**He was now in a pictch black room, only being able to see Castiel standing in front of him. "OK, tell me what the hell is happening! Why am I hearing you, seeing you? How the hell did I do that?" Dean shouted. Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before stepping closer to him, "I've said this before, you and I, we share a more profound bond. I was able to get into your head. As for the power, I lent it to you." Dean blinked, "How the hell can you lend me your powers?" Castiel turned around, "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I can, it saved you and Sam." Dean looked at Cass as his eyes began to fill with sadness, "Even after death, all you do is protect us." Castiel turned back to Dean, surprised when Dean's arms embraced him. Castiel gently put his hand on the back of Dean's head before whispering, "Dean, you should wake now. Your brother is worried, get back to him." Dean shook his head, "I will just let me ask you, why hadn't you talked to me till the day after you died?" Castiel pulled away from the hug and spoke, "I couldn't get into your head, it was strange but I was able to break through." Dean looked Castiel in the eyes, "You still don't know where you are?" Castiel shook his head no, "I have yet to find out. I believe I may be in purgatory." Dean clentched his fists before yelling, "I'll find a way to save you Cass! I will!" Castiel just nodded at the comment, "Now go back to Sam." **_

"Dean! Dean wake up!" Sam started yelling, shaking his brother. Dean's eyes fluttered open before holding his head, "Geez Sam, quite down will ya?" Sam smiled widely before hugging Dean then shortly he pushed away. "I have questions. Answer them. What did you do to the demon? Who were you talking to when you asked why you would do 'that'? What is 'that'?" the younger brother questioned. Dean's eyes widened, he hadn't realized Sam had heard him, let alone saw him. He shook his head and avoidied Sam's eye contact. "Sam, it's nothing. You wouldn't believe me." Sam clentched his fists, "Try me. You have to talk to me Dean. Please." Dean stared at Sam for a minute before sighing, "I was talking to Cass. As for the demon, Castiel had lent me his powers." Sam gave Dean a questioning look, "You talked to Cass? How? And how did he lend you his powers?" Dean shrugged, "Something about a bond between us." Sam blinked, spechless on what to say. Dean stood up, "Well let's do something with the body so we can go back to the motel and pack up." Sam nodded "I'll go dig the whole, you clean up in here." Sam walked out of the warehouse and to the car to grab the shovel. Dean looked around and found a sponge, he wetted it from some leaky hose in the corner of the warehouse. He bent down next to the devils trap and began to scrap it off.

_"Stop trying to think of way to get me out of purgatory, you can't afford to get sloppy on the job. Erase all traces you were here, go back to the motel, then you can think if you insist." _

Dean sighed, Castiel was right, he should be focusing on getting his fingerprints off this place. After about an hour of scrubbing, he managed to get all traces of them ever being there gone. Sam ran in, "I'm finished. Now let's hurry and throw the body in." Dean nodded then grabbed the body and dragged it outside. They threw it into the large hole, Dean unpacked his salt and oil and doused the body in it. "You're gonna burn the body?" Sam looked at Dean and raisied his eyebrows. "Yep. We don't want to risk it coming back as a ghost or anything." Sam blinked and looked at the body as the older hunter lite a match and threw it on the body. The body lite up, the smell of burning flesh consumed the air. Sam walked back to the car and sat himself in the passenger seat. Dean stared at the car then got himself in the drivers seat, he drove back to the motel. Sam walked in behind him and plopped himself onto the bed, passing out nearly imedetly. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?" Bobby said in a groggy voice

"Bobby, I need to know if there's any way to open up purgatory to get one soul out."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Muhahahahah! <strong>

**Review? :'3**


	5. I Want To Open It

**I think the hardest part of these stories are the title for the chapters. So this chapter is pretty uneventful but I promise the next one will be more eventful! As soon as I decide which part I'm going with. I have two ideas in mind...**

**So enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Bobby blinked, his eyes widening, "What the hell kind of question is that?"<p>

"Just answer the question." he said, getting annoyed.

"Um, I-I'm not sure. I guess I can look for something."

"Call me if you come up with anything. Thanks Bobby."

Dean hung up the phone and sighed. He placed the phone back into his pocket and sat on his bed. He wanted nothing more then to go to sleep, to see Castiel once again. He couldn't though, not yet, he had to do research. He sighed as he stood up once again and walked over to the table. Dean opened Sam's laptop before he grabbed his head.

"_Dean, please just stop. It's dangerous. You can risk releasing other souls, dangers."_

"Cass, you're so loud." he gritted his teeth, his head throbbing from the angel's voice."Dean? Sam's voice emerged from the bed. The older brother turned around and saw Sam sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, Sammy." Dean closed the laptop and walked to the bathroom. He turned the shower on warm.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam bolted out of his bed and quickly ran to the computer and opened it. His eyes searched the screen to find just the wallpaper. Sam clicked Google Chrome and checked through the history. He sighed once he found out it was wiped clean. "Dean, what the hell are you up too?" he looked back toward the bathroom door once he heard the shower turn off. He jumped back onto his bed and grabbed his phone. He dialed Bobby's number and went outside. "Hell?"

"Bobby! Hey, has Dean called and asked you for anything odd?"

The line went silent, "Bobby?" Sam asked, concern in his voice.

"He wants to open purgatory to get a soul out" Bobby's voice was raspy.

The hunters eyes widened, "What? Why?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean opened the door as soon as Sam had yelled. "Sammy, is everything alright?" Sam's eyes looked furious as he grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing? Why would you want to open purgatory?" Dean glared to his brother, "It's none of your concern."

"Even after what happened with Cass? You want to go and open purgatory? Do you want to kill yourself?"

"It's because of Cass that I want to open purgatory!"

Sam went quiet as he pushed Dean into the wall, releasing his shirt. He watched as his younger brother went inside the motel room and slammed the door. He released a sigh, and grabbed his head.

"_Sam's right Dean. You could die. Don't do this." _

"Cass! Shut up!" Dean blinked once he saw a small boy staring at him. "Uh, blue tooth." he flashed a smirk.

He quickly went inside, he looked insane to the kid. "I really need to stop talking to you in public at least." he mumbled under his breathe. He plopped onto his bed and put his hands onto his chest, closing his eyes.

_**Dean opened his eyes, he was in a morgue now. He slowly walked over to the body on the table and uncovered the face. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked down at the lifeless body of Castiel's vessel, Jimmy. He gulped and slowly but gently put the back of his head onto the mans face. He was pale, cold, and looked so helpless. Suddenly the body disappeared and he was in pitch darkness again. He glanced to the side to see the angel standing beside him, staring at him with the bright blue eyes. "Cass." Dean whispered, his voice shaky and raspy. A small smile appeared when he saw the angel. Castiel stared at Dean in silence for a few moments then shook his head, "Please don't open purgatory. I didn't save you all those times just for you to go and kill yourself trying to revive me." the angel said taking a step closer. "But Cass, I need you. You're my best friend." a lone tear fell down the hunters cheek. "Dean, I'm still with you. I can still talk to you, you can see me in your dreams, hear me in your thoughts. I'll help you on cases, help keep you and Sam alive. Just please leave purgatory alone. It's a suicide mission for you." Dean fell silent, he stared at Cass, "I-I can't." he finally was able to get out. Castiel looked at him with a concerned look and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. **_

Dean opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He sat up and looked down, "Cass….I will get you back again. Somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, tell me what you think of it so far! <strong>


	6. You're Back

**I'm so sorry for the terribly late chapter. I had a bad block but I finally thought of how to continue it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Like always, review please 3**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Castiel had spoken to Dean. The hunter came running into the motel room, holding what looked to be an old piece of paper. "I know how we can get Cass back!" Sam looked at his brother with a questionable, and doubtful look, "You're still on that? Didn't he want you to stop trying?"<p>

"And you believe I'm going to listen?" Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "So how?"

"Well I found this summoning spell, it will allow you to summon one person. That person will be Cass."

"Yeah but Castiel would need a vessel. Where are we getting one? Jimmy is gone."

"We'll find one."

"What if we don't?"

"Then he can use me."

Sam shook his head and glared at Dean, "No."

"Sam it's my choice, not yours. Besides, I'm older. I make the decisions."

Dean chuckled then sighed when he still felt Sam's glare. "It would just be till we found another vessel for him." he explained. Sam looked at his brother with sad eyes, "Dean." Dean shook his head, "Come on Sammy! No puppy dog eyes!"

"But Dean," Sam was interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Dean sat on the curb and sighed. _"Fine, if Sam won't help me, I'll just do it on my own." _he thought. The oldest hunter stood up and walked to the Impala and slipped in. He drove off and got the supplies for the spell, the trickiest part was getting a vessel. Every religious man he found had a happy family, he remembered how broken Jimmy was that he left his family, so Dean wasn't going to put someone else through that. He was on his last option, he would use himself.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean drove up to an old warehouse that was barely in use any longer. It took him a half hour to get everything set up. He began to chant something in Latin before slicing open his hand and letting the blood drop into the bowl. A bright silhouette appeared before him, "Dean, what's going on?" it questioned. Dean's smiled, his eyes watering up, "Cass." That was the only thing Dean was able to get out of him. "Dean, what's going on?" The angel repeated, this time his voice more demanding. "I summoned you, use me as a vessel until we can find you a better person suited for you."

"But Dean-"

Dean cut off the angel, "Save it Cass. Just do it. But promise me that you will take care of Sammy." He glared at Castiel as he nodded, "No need to worry, Dean, I will.". Castiel placed a hand onto Dean's head. His hand was so cold, it almost older hunter fell to his knees as his eyes and mouth lit up, with a blinding light.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam glared at what he thought to be his older brother, "Dean! Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm Castiel, not Dean." The angel said, his eyes emotionless.

"W-what? He summoned you?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes but he wants me to watch out for you. So that is what I will do."

"Dean, you idiot." Sam said quietly,as he looked toward the ground. He snapped out of it after he heard the angel speak up. "Are you working on a hunt at the moment?" he asked as he sat on the bed. Sam nodded, "We'll have to stop by Bobby's to get a few books though. I'll drive. No poofing over there, we shouldn't startle Bobby." The angel gave him a questioning look but nodded and followed Sam out to the Impala. Sam took the keys to the car and got in, Cass sitting in the passenger seat. They drove until they reached Bobby's and parked. They hadn't spoken a word since the hotel, Castiel had just been staring out of the window the whole time. They got out of the car and were greeted by Bobby, "Hey boys." "Hey Bobby" Sam smiled "We were wondering if we could look through some books, for research." Bobby nodded, "Of course you can you idjit." he fixed his eyes onto the angel who was searching his eyes around the yard. "Dean, you're awfully quiet." he looked at Sam again. "Bobby, you should know that," Sam was cut off. "I'm Castiel, not Dean."

Bobby's eyes widened, "What? How? Why?" his voice was demanding.

"Dean is letting Castiel use him as a meat suit after he summoned him. The why, I think it was because he missed Cass."

"Can he hear me?" Bobby turned his stare to Castiel.

"Probably not, he won't remember a lot from this experience."

"How long are you planning on staying in him?"

"Until I am able to find a vessel that suits me better."

Bobby stared at Dean's meat suit then shook his head and walked inside. Sam followed as Castiel stood next to the Impala. He took one more look around before walking inside.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

It had been 6 weeks since Castiel used Dean as a vessel. He went along with Sam on hunts and helped him as much as he could. Sam was grateful Cass was helping him and respecting Dean's wishes to look after him, but in all honesty, he missed his older brother. He wanted his smile back, his sarcastic ways, he even missed the way he would hit on girls. Hunting without Dean was just lonely, sure he had Cass but he wasn't much of a talker. Over the last few weeks people have stabbed, shot and tried to hurt Dean but he kept healing, it was still painful for Sam to see that though. Castiel walked into the motel room, "Jimmy Novak is alive. I saw him outside of the grocery store while I was out. I went to talk to him but he drove off before I could." Sam smiled, if they could get Jimmy to say yes to Castiel then he would have his brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you don't like vessel Dean. Personally, I'm a sucker for him. But Jimmy is coming in the next chapter, yay! That will be fun getting into his character XD<strong>


End file.
